Blind Present
by Hikamime
Summary: My Uncool Boy side story/Kim Kibum, bocah kecil yang hanya mampu melihat kegelapan bertemu dengan Choi Siwon yang mengajari apa itu keindahan dunia/SiBum.


**Disclaimer:** Mereka milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri

**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai, OOC, Typo

**A/N:** My Uncool Boy side story

.

* * *

"Blind Present"

* * *

.

Angin berembus dengan merdu. Menyibakan gorden yang jendelanya terbuka lebar. Gemerisik dedaunan yang saling bertabrakan tanpa sengaja membentuk sebuah melodi menenangkan. Ditemani dengan cicit burung yang silih berganti dan juga raungan kecil dari beberapa tupai yang melompat kesana kemari.

Satu kata...

Damai.

Di sini, tidak akan ada yang mengingat bagaimana susahnya hidup, tidak akan ada yang ingat bagaimana kerasnya dunia, tidak akan ada yang ingat perihnya kenyataan. Hanya ada ketentraman dan kedamaian.

_Namja _kecil itu menutup matanya. Menikmati sentuhan lembut angin yang menggelitik kulitnya. Rasanya hatinya begitu damai. Ia suka, sangat suka kedamaian dan keheningan seperti ini.

Bocah kecil itu membuka matanya, menampakkan tatapan kosong yang tidak menyiratkan apa-apa. Hanya kedamaian, dan ketenangan.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar ketukan, setelah itu seorang wanita berpakaian serba putih masuk dengan langkah tenang. Dengan senyum terkembang, wanita separuh baya itu memandangi bocah laki-laki kecil yang sedang duduk menyandar pada sandaran kasurnya. Pandangan bocah itu lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Selamat pagi. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Wanita itu menyapa dengan suaranya yang ramah lalu tertawa renyah.

"Baik, Dokter." Jawab bocah kecil itu. ia sudah sangat hapal dengan suara ramah ini.

Wanita yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu akhirnya berdiri di sebelah bocah itu. ia mengeluarkan stetoskop dari jas putihnya lalu mulai memeriksa tubuh mungil bocah itu.

"Detak jantung stabil... Baiklah, mari kita cek tensimu,"

Bocah itu hanya diam begitu lengannya di lingkari oleh sebuah alat yang menggembung. Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya alat itu disingkirkan dari tubuhnya. Pelan-pelan ia menarik napas lega.

"Baik, semuanya dalam kondisi bagus," Wanita itu memandang wajah bocah itu lekat-lekat. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang membuat wanita itu terkejut. "Kau yang meminta jendela ini dibuka? Ini tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu..."

"Jangan. Jangan ditutup," Bocah itu membuka suara, tapi matanya tetap lurus memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. "Aku ingin merasakan indahnya dunia."

Wanita itu tersenyum, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk serta membelai kepala bocah manis itu. "Terserah kau saja, Kibum. Aku akan menuruti kemauanmu asalkan kau menjadi anak yang baik."

Kibum terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Terimakasih, dokter," Kata Kibum kemudian. Wanita iru hanya berdehem menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Kibum. "Terimakasih karena telah memindahkan ruanganku hingga bisa sedekat ini dengan taman."

"Aku sudah bilang, aku akan menuruti kemauanmu asalkan kau menjadi anak yang baik."

Setelah mengucapkan salam, akhirnya Kibum mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka lalu ditutup kembali. Dan kini tinggal ia sendirian lagi.

.

Wanita separuh baya itu berjalan pelan. Sesekali menyapa beberapa pasien yang kebetulan bertatap muka dengannya. Dengan helaan napas yang ringan wanita itu tersenyum. Hari ini ia cukup lelah, dan untung saja pekerjaannya sudah selesai untuk hari ini.

Wanita itu berjalan menyusuri lorong. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada bocah yang tidak dapat melihat yang baru saja ia periksa. Ia tidak pernah melihat ada pasien yang bisa setenang itu di saat dirinya divonis buta oleh dokter.

Mungkin saja ia terlalu kecil sehingga belum mampu berpikiran jauh, pikir wanita itu sebelum matanya menemukan sosok bocah kecil lain yang sedang duduk termenung di sebuah jembatan kecil di tengah kolam.

Tanpa berpikir panjang wanita itu langsung mendatanginya. Bocah laki-laki itu mangangkat kepalanya begitu menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, anak tampan?" Wanita itu menepuk kepala bocah itu. sedikit meringis bocah itu justru menundukan wajahnya. "Tidak mau cerita pada dokter?... Baiklah, tapi mau tidak kau mendengar usul dari dokter tua ini?" Wanita itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan senyum terkembang. Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu bertanya, ia sangat tahu apa yang sedang bocah kecil itu pikirkan.

Bocah itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wanita itu. "Apa?" Tanyanya kemudian yang cukup penasaran.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bermain di taman sebelah?"

Bocah itu mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Wanita itu tertawa renyah lalu tersenyum.

"Kau bisa menemukan teman di sana, dan di sana juga lebih menyenangkan."

"Tapi di sana tempat pasien yang terisolasi, bukan?" Tanya Bocah itu dengan alis terangkat. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan maksud dokter yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Ya, tapi mereka semua adalah orang yang baik. Aku akan menjaga ibumu." Dokter itu berkata dengan nada sedikit membujuk.

.

Lagi-lagi keheningan dan ketenangan menemaninya. Tetap dengan pandangan kosong yang lurus kedepan, ia berusaha menikmati hembusan angin yang bertiup dengan lembut melewati jendela besar yang tepat di sampingnya.

Kamarnya kin jauh lebih nyaman dibanding kamarnya yang lalu. Kibum bersyukur, dokter itu sungguh baik kepadanya sehingga kini ialah yang menempati kamar istimewa ini.

Dengan perlahan ia menggerakan kakinya, mencoba turun setelah menggapai tongkat yang ia letakan di sebelah kasurnya. Dengan gerakan pelan ia melangkah menuju jendela besar. Ia berhenti di depannya, menikmati embusan angin yang damai. Meskipun gelap, ia bisa mengetahui bahwa semua yang ada di luar sedang dalam keadaan damai.

Ia duduk di pinggiran jendela, tetap memandang keluar dengan tatapan kosong. Paling tidak ia merasa damai. Meskipun tidak bisa melihat apapun yang ada di luar sana.

.

Choi Siwon berjalan pelan, sedikit memajukan bibirnya kesal. Ia merasa menyesal mempercayai kalimat dokter wanita itu. Di tempat ini tidak ada apapun yang bisa dikategoikan menyenangkan. Semuanya bahkan membosankan dan terkadang menakutkan.

Tapi entah mengapa kakinya tetap melangkah menuju ke taman yang disebut oleh dokter itu. Dalam hati, Siwon akan memandang dokter itu kesal jika apa yang dikatakannya adalah bohong.

Stelah melewati lorong, Siwon menyipitkan matanya begitu cahaya terang langsung menyambutnya. Dan matanya langsung melebar begitu melihat sebuah taman bunga yang cukup luas. Di kejauhan Siwon bisa melihat sebuah pagar beton yang tinggi membatasi wilayah rumah sakit.

Siwon pikir tamannya ada di tengah bangunan. Tapi ternyata di lahan kosong yang ada di pinggir rumah sakit yang masih luas. Setelah terkagum-kagum, Siwon melupakan semua kekesalahnya yang kekanak-kanakan.

Ternyata usahanya tidak sia-sia. Kakinya mulai melangkah menyusuri taman yang berbentuk persegi empat. Kedua sisinya dibatasi oleh bangunan dan dua sisi lainnya dibatasi oleh pagar beton tinggi. Di sepanjang sisinya berdiri tegak pohon-pohon yang cukup besar. Kemungkinan jika musim semi makan bunga sakura akan berjatuhan darinya.

Siwon bisa membayangkan bagaimana indahnya taman di berbagai musim. Kenapa Siwon baru tahu tempat ini?

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti, matanya melihat seorang bocah kecil yang sedang duduk di pinggir jendelanya yang besar. Kalau Siwon perhatikan, bocah itu tidak mengenakan selang infus di tangannya.

Pertanyaan mulai muncul di kepalanya dan dengan langkah pelan ia mendekati bocah itu.

"Hei." Sapanya pelan. Bocah yang disapanya terkejut tapi bocah itu tidak balik menatapnya.

"Siapa kau?" Bocah berkulit putih pucat itu. Tapi matanya tidak memandang Siwon sama sekali.

"Kalau berbicara tatap mata orang itu. Tidak sopan," Siwon mendengus, tidak melihat bahu Kibum tiba-tiba bergetar. "Hei, kau dengar tidak?" Kata Siwon lagi dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu." Gumam Kibum. Siwon menaikan alisnya sebelah.

"Ha? Kenapa? Apa kau buta?" Sungguh Siwon tidak bermaksud apa-apa saat mengucapkan itu. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Kibum memang tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Iya. Aku buta."

Siwon tersentak. Ia tertohok kalimatnya sendiri dan selama beberapa detik ia hanya terdiam memandangi Kibum. Pantas saja sejak tadi Kibum tidak memandangnya sama sekali. Bukannya tidak sopan, tapi ia memang tidak bisa melihat.

"Maaf." Kata Siwon singkat. Ia menyesal dan ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi canggung.

Kibum terus menutup mulutnya sehingga membuat Siwon salah tingkah. "Err... apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" Tanya Siwon gugup, ia menggerakan tubuhnya dengan gelisah.

"Merasakan indahnya dunia." Jawab Kibum polos. Ia benar, setidaknya jika ia tidak bisa melihat dunia ia bisa merasakan dunia. Begitulah pemikiran kecilnya.

Siwon memandang heran sedikit kagum. Rupanya ada anak kecil lain yang lebih dewasa daripada dirinya. Tapi tentu Siwon tidak sependapat dengan Kibum. "Bukan begitu caranya jika kau ingin merasakan indahnya dunia."

Sebelum Kibum sempat membuka mulut, telinganya mendengar langkah kaki menjauh. Ia menghela napas, lagi-lagi ia sendirian. Dalam diam ia merasakan angin yang lagi-lagi berhembus sampai ia mendengar langkah kaki kembali. Dengan tiba-tiba tangan kecilnya ditarik oleh seseorang. Kibum hendak berteriak sebelum akhirnya merasakan sebuah jari kecil tepat di bibirnya.

"Ssst.. ini aku. Maaf ya mengagetkanmu." Setelah itu Siwon tertawa renyah. Kibum menarik napas lega setelah mengetahui bahwa orang yang barusaja menarik tangannya adalah anak yang tadi menyapanya. "Coba perhatikan ini," Kata Siwon sembari meletakan sesuatu di telapak Kibum yang tadi ditariknya.

Lembut... panjang... dan harum?

"Ini bunga, beginilah seharusnya kau merasakan indahnya dunia." Lanjut Siwon dengan senyuman lebar meski ia tahu Kibum tidak akan melihat senyumnya.

"Bunga?" gumam Kibum. Jadi seperti ini bunga. Ternyata bunga itu memang harum. Dan inikah yang namanya 'harum'?

"Ya. Bisa kau bayangkan bentuknya?" Kibum terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk. "Bayangkan jika di depanmu ada sejuta bunga. Bagaimana?" Tanya Siwon lagi yang tiba-tiba antusias. Siwon tersenyum begitu melihat rona wajah Kibum yang berubah cerah. Sungguh manis. Eh, apa yang ia pikirkan tadi?

"Cantik..." Gumam Kibum lagi. Kali ini ia tersenyum membuat matanya membentuk sebuah garis melengkung dan pipinya menggembung. Manis. Sungguh manis dan entah mengapa Siwon tidak berkedip sama sekali.

"Indah... tapi cantik juga tidak apa-apa." Siwon hendak meralat tapi mengurungkan niatnya. "Maukah kau ikut denganku? Aku ingin menunjukanmu apa itu taman dan semua isinya." Siwon meletakan telapak tangannya di telapak tangan Kibum yang masih menggenggam bunga camelia.

Kibum terdiam sejenak. Perlahan ia mengangguk lalu membalas genggaman tangan Siwon dengan bunga camelia diantara telapak mereka.

Pelan-pelan Siwon menuntun Kibum melalui genggaman tangan. Di dalam dada mereka masing-masing tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah desiran halus yang menggelitik. Tapi keduanya tidak tahu apa itu.

Pertama kali Kibum menginjak rumput taman yang lembut ia langsung terkejut. Siwon menuntunnya untuk berjongkok. "Ini rumput. Warnanya hijau... apa kau tahu warna?" Siwon bertanya ragu-ragu, dan ia menyesal begitu Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa," Jawab Kibum ragu. Ia memainkan beberapa helai rumput dengan bimbang. "Maukah kau memberitahuku apa itu warna?"

Siwon hampir berteriak senang—entah karena apa—saat Kibum bertanya seperti itu. Serasa di awan Siwonpun mengiyakannya.

"Baiklah, hijau itu warna yang teduh... bisa kau bayangkan? Rumput, tangkai bunga yang kau genggam, daun-daun, semuanya berwarna hijau."

"Sepertinya bisa... Apa bunga ini juga berwarna hijau?" Kibum menggerakan tengannya yang masih bergenggaman dengan Siwon.

"Tidak, warnanya merah. Seperti bibirmu." Siwon tertohok, darimana ia dapat kalimat gombal seperti itu?

"Bibirku merah?" Tanya Kibum polos sembari menyentuh bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas. "Merah itu seperti apa?"

Siwon mengerjapkan matanya. "Ehm... warnanya hangat. Bisa kau bayangkan sebuah api? Seperti itulah."

"Api itu panas." Kibum meralat, Siwon memandangnya bingung.

"Kau tahu darimana?" Siwon menunggu Kibum menjawab. Hampir berberapa detik lamanya sebelum akhirnya Kibum menjawab.

"Waktu aku masih bayi rumahku kebakaran..." Siwon terdiam. Sepertinya ia telah salah berbicara. "Aku merasakanya. Api, panas, aku merasakannya. Dan karena itulah aku tidak dapat melihat lagi."

Siwon terdiam. Mendadak hatinya berdenyut ketika membayangkan cerita Kibum. "Maafkan aku."

Kibum hanya menggeleng. Ia sudah menerima semuanya dengan ikhlas. Dan itu bukanlah sebuah masalah besar. "Jadi, apa selanjutnya?" Tanyanya yang tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggamannya. Begitu sadar pipinya tiba-tiba saja memanas dan ia tidak tahu mengapa.

Siwon mengerjapkan matanya lagi. Ini sungguh hari yang indah, batin Siwon menari-nari. "Baiklah, ayo kita duduk di bawah pohon itu." Siwon beranjak. Menarik Kibum dengan lembut lalu menuntunnya ke bawah sebuah pohon yang ada di tengah taman. Besar dan kokoh.

"Ulurkan tangan kananmu..." Kata Siwon, kenapa tidak tanga kiri? Oh, Siwon tentu saja enggan melepaskan genggaman hangat mereka. "Ini pohon yang sangat besar dan kuat. Batangnya berwarna coklat... apa kau bisa merasakannya?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Ya... sepertinya." Katanya pelan. Setelah itu mereka mendudukan diri di bawah pohon dengan tangan yang tetap saling bergenggaman.

Dalam diam keduanya menikmati angin yang membelai. Hawa sejuk juga membuat mereka nyaman. Meskipun tidak dapat melihatnya, Kibum memastikan bahwa keadaan di sekitarnya sangatlah damai dan indah. Dan juga terang.

"Aku..." Kibum mencoba mengucapkan sesuatu dengan gugup. Siwon memandanginya dengan seksama. "Aku ingin merasakanmu..." Katanya yang langsung menunduk dengan pipi memerah.

"Merasakanku?" Tanya Siwon yang langsung memasang telinga baik-baik. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak senang sebelum akhirnya Kibum meralat ucapannya.

"Ma-maksudku, aku ingin tahu bagaimana dirimu. Bu-bukan merasakanmu... maksudku..." Siwon ingin tertawa, melihat Kibum yang sedang gugup sangatlah manis membuatnya tidak tahan dan tanpa sadar ia melepaskan genggamannya lalu menyentuh kedua pipi Kibum dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau lucu sekali..." Gumam Siwon yang tidak lama terkekeh geli. Wajah Kibum yang memerah sangatlah manis.

"Ja-jangan meledekku..." Kibum merengut, merasa dirinya sudah kehilangan malu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan berkata seperti itu pada Siwon.

Siwon mengambil tangan Kibum lalu mengarahkannya pada wajahnya sendiri. "Ketahuilah sendiri." Kata Siwon yang membiarkan Kibum menyentuh hidungnya yang mancung.

Kibum menelan ludahnya. Mengapa ia gugup?

Dengan perlahan jari kecil kibum menyusuri wajah Siwon. Mulai dari hidungnya, mancung. Lalu ke pipinya, halus dan lembut... tunggu, apa ia punya sebuah lubang di wajahnya?

"Ini lesung pipit. Tidak semua orang punya, loh." Siwon tersenyum manis memperdalam lesung pipitnya.

"Lesung pipit?" Kibum terdiam, membayangkan wajah Siwon yang tersenyum.

Kemudian ia menggerakkan jarinya lagi. Sekarang ke dahinya, tertutup poni dan rambutnya sangat halus. Wangi shamponya enak. Diam-diam Kibum tersenyum sambil melanjutkan. Sekarang dagunya, Kibum tidak dapat berkomentar banyak. Dan ia akhirnya berhenti di bibirnya. Bibir yang tipis, lembut, dan apakah juga merah seperti miliknya?

"Apa bibirmu merah sepertiku?" Tanya Kibum polos. Tanpa sadar ia mengelus bibir tipis siwon yang mungil, membuat sang empunya merasakan desiran yang aneh.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak dapat melihat bibirku sendiri kecuali menggunakan cermin."

Kibum terdiam, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Besok aku akan menjalani operasi."

"Operasi? Operasi mata?" Tanya Siwon, ia melihat Kibum mengangguk.

"Ya. Dan setelah itu aku akan melihat apakah bibirmu merah sepertiku atau tidak." Jawab Kibum polos tanpa sadar membuat Siwon merona.

Apakah mereka baru saja mengikat sebuah janji? Meskipun bukan janji yang lebih khusus tapi Siwon sangat bahagia atas hal ini.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu kau besok di sini." Siwon tersenyum lalu mengarahkan jemari Kibum ke bibirnya yang melengkung.

Dan di bawah pohon maple mereka saling tersenyum, tanpa tahu nama masing-masing mereka saling berjanji dengan jemari mereka yang kecil.

Tanpa tahu esok hari kedamaian diantara mereka akan runtuh.

.

* * *

THE END

* * *

.

.:A/N:.

Hai chingudeul... fic side story ini saya persembahkan untuk semua yang sudah mereview, mem-fave, meng-alert, dan mem-follow fic My uncool boy...

Dan juga untuk Silent readers...

Maaf jika selama ini Mime punya kesalahan...

Jujur fic ini hasil dari kegalauan Mime dalam melanjutkan My Uncool Boy...

Semoga fic ini mampu membuat chingudeul mengerti bagaimana pertemuan SiBum...

Akhir kata terimakasih dan selamat menunaikan ibdah puasa bagi yang menunaikan ^^


End file.
